The lonely wildflower
by Shiki Ren-kun
Summary: A song-based fic about Malaysia as she reminisced about her harsh past until now, currently being colonized by Japan.Also a bit about trying to understand the reason for fighting one another. Contains slight fem!Malaysia x England.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers nor do I own any of its characters (only Malaysia-chan is mine). I am simply having the uncontrollable urge to write this out for Hetalia fans out there who wants more of Malaysia-chan (my country that Himaruya-sensei hasn't been able to officially reveal yet ). Also, beware. The other nations are pretty much OOC here._

* * *

><p><em>The wildflower that blooms<em>

_Ah, please tell me_

_Why do people fight_

_Hurting one another?_

_The valiantly blooming flower…_

The song that she sang every day never seems to grant her even a single answer. Her voice trailed off, her eyes staring distantly at the window without seeing it. At least, she could still see, for her sight is something that cannot be taken away from her. Staring through the window, she could see the fronds of the coconut trees sway lazily with the summer wind. She could see little children in their birthday suit frolicking in the huge waves by the sea.

Able to see the wind, yet she cannot feel its cool breeze. Able to see the waves, but it was never within her reach. After all, her freedom was snatched away even before she was born…

She heaved a sigh, lamenting her misfortune. Her brothers, Singapura (Singapore) and Indonesia are unable to save her, even if they wanted to, for they themselves are captured by the oriental nation who were thought to be their older brother. All those promises that the nation made…

She now knew they were nothing but cruel, heartless lies.

She remembered dimly how it all happened, how her land was passed to one empire to another. Her grandfather's demise shortly after she was born marked the day in history where her recently inherited land now belongs to Portugal. Portugal, that heartless man, treated her harshly and locked her up in her own house. Every day she was tortured with new bruises and cuts on that formed on her small body when her people were killed by the Portuguese army. She had been terrified to go to sleep at nightfall, only awful nightmares seem to greet her instead of the sweet bliss of dreams and voices of her people in pain would follow her wherever she went.

What can she do, a child without anyone to protect her, against the stronger European man?

Things weren't any different when Netherlands stole her from Portugal. She couldn't fathom the reason why the Dutchman decided to invade her lands and all. The only bright side to this is that she was again able to meet her older sister, Dutch East Indies (Indonesia). Both of them cared for each other, yet the one who suffered more than the other is still she. She was just a burden to the powerful Dutchman, her once rich and popular port of Malacca is no longer as it was formerly. He'd always favoured her older sister over her.

Then she was wholly owned by the mighty British Empire, the strongest nation at that time, after the two European men signed the Anglo-Dutch treaty in 1824. Her battered port was exchanged by the Dutchman for a much better deal, the port of Bencoolen in which was owned by the British man. Staring into the luminescent emerald eyes of England, she saw the gentleness of his soul that was masked by his domineering demeanour. Among all the European nations that had invaded her, she remains closest to England.

He treated her well, as if she were his own daughter he never had, and improved the lives of her people greatly with many revolutionary plans and ideas. Somehow along the way, nightmares had ceased coming to her since England had taken her under his wing. She was grateful to him, her body no longer bore as much as injuries as she had when Portugal or Netherland still own her.

Even so, her people didn't want _anjing putih _(white dog, an insult for British rulers)ruling their land. No, they wanted freedom!

She was torn between the two choices. Whatever she chooses will affect the lives of her people as well as her own. Should she join her people and rebel against England? Or does she rather stay by England's side forever instead?

She chose the former, of course. Her people's welfare is her top priority, despite knowing what a dreadful betrayal this would be for England. Being an excellent _silat_ practitioner, she led countless war and rebellion with her people against the man who had saved her. Together they forced England to concede and to give their people some of the rights to rule their own land. Her brother, Singapura who was also an important colony to England, did not join her. He'd prefer remaining as England's favoured colony rather than being free from other nations.

It was something she could not understand about Singapura…

Snapping out of her reverie, she realized she was still trapped in her "cage", all alone and scared with nobody to comfort her. Who would have thought that the infamous empire would lose to an island nation? Certainly not her, even her brothers and sisters are doubtful about it. It was that promise of freedom that lulled her into accepting Japan's help when he'd offered one to her. Now she had to bear with the consequences, being under house arrest for nearly two years now. She'd already fallen into the state of comatose twice, a state in which a nation will not function, will not heal, and will have no visible progress in both mental and physical aspect. In other words, it was worse than death itself.

But she couldn't bring herself to hate Japan. How can she? He treats her kindly, never raised his hand against her and didn't even shout at her, unlike a certain British jerk when he's drunk.

But one look at her body will tell that she'd suffered a lot in the hands of the oriental nation. Even though he was only carrying his boss' orders, her people were devoid from the freedom and peace that they all wished they could have. Bruises and cuts, only much worse, returned to her scarred limbs and the nightmares terrorised her endlessly at night.

Standing up, she strode over to the window and shut the curtains. She didn't want to be reminded what it felt like to be out there being free from troubles. She closed her eyes, praying that the God would listen just this once, the remainder of her song. Then she continued to sing where she had left of, her voice came out soft and melodious.

_The valiantly blooming flower,_

_What can you see from there?_

_And why can't people_

_Forgive each other?_

_After the rain,_

_Summer turned bluish_

_Becoming one,_

_You trembled faintly_

_In front of me_

_Without saying a word._

_To my withering flower,_

_What are you thinking of?_

_How do you convey love?_

_With those dying leaves?_

_The summer sun is hidden behind the clouds,_

_The wind was swayed by it._

_Joining them together,_

_I will sing_

_The proof of your life_

_For the sake of the nameless ones._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was inspired by an insert song from an anime I'm currently crazy about, Guilty Crown. The song was Euterpe, whatever that means. The time setting of this fic is during the Japanese Occupation, nearing the end of it though. Eh, the song has various interpretations depending on how you think about it.<strong>

**Personally for me, Malaya (Malaysia) wanted to know why nations keep fighting one another instead of trying to achieve world peace, and small natiosn like her got caught up and suffered so much. I'd write more about it, but my laziness is making me, well, lazy.**

**So, drop a constructive criticism if you feel like it. I'll accept any with open hands.**

**P/s: Haha, white dogs. Trust me, we Sabahans call those British jerks _anjing putih_!**


End file.
